The Game
by EllaMarie
Summary: Ginny and Draco engage in a game over dinner. Pure Fluff.


THE GAME  
  
Ginny sighed as she stared across the great hall at Draco. Pansy, as  
  
usual was hanging all over him. But Draco wasn't paying attention to  
  
Pansy. No, he was looking right back at Ginny.  
  
They played this game often. The loser was the person who looked  
  
away first. Ginny stared into his cool eyes and scrunched up her  
  
nose. Draco loved when she did that. He smiled at her and winked.  
  
Pansy continued to chatter into his ear and he nodded at what he  
  
hoped were the right places. But he rolled his eyes to signal to  
  
Ginny that he would like nothing better than to stuff a sugared plum  
  
into Pansy's mouth to make her shut up. Ginny giggled softly and  
  
blew him a kiss. Draco stealthily slipped his tongue out as if to  
  
catch the kiss on it and bring it back into his mouth. He then  
  
smacked his lips as if he had just savored a most tasty morsel.  
  
Ginny seeing that things were getting serious reached up and took the  
  
clasp out of her hair. She shook her long fiery mane until it fell  
  
wildly onto her shoulders. Draco almost groaned out loud at the  
  
thought of running his hands through Ginny's soft locks. Later, he  
  
reminded himself, later he would have all of her, and she would love  
  
every moment of it. Ginny raised an eyebrow questioning, waiting for  
  
his next move.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Are you even listening to me?" Pansy's shrill voice  
  
interrupted his fantasy.  
  
"Of course Pansy." Draco replied, but refused to look away from  
  
Ginny. He had lost this game the last two times they'd played and he  
  
was determined to win today.  
  
Across the table Ginny grew impatient waiting for Draco to make a  
  
move, so she made another one, a very drastic one. She smiled  
  
wickedly at him and reached for the clasp of her robe. She opened it  
  
slightly and ran her hands over her neck and shoulder and let her  
  
fingers wonder down to the top of her chest, where it was still  
  
hidden by the robe. Draco gulped, and Ginny swore she could see him  
  
sweating from all the way across the room. She looked at him  
  
smugly, `top that' her look seemed to say. Draco paused for a  
  
moment, as if deep in thought. And then very slowly and  
  
meaningfully he ran his tongue over his lips.  
  
Ginny shivered subconsciously, but before she had a chance to retort,  
  
Ron happened to look over at his sister. "Gin are you okay? Are you  
  
ill or something?" He asked taking in her flushed face and half-  
  
opened robe. Before Ginny could stop herself her face flew toward  
  
Ron's.  
  
"I'm fine Ron." Except that you just ending my winning streak, she  
  
thought to herself.  
  
"You do look feverish." Harry added.  
  
"Really, I'm fine." Ginny replied dryly. She looked back over at  
  
Draco who was smiling smugly.  
  
"I love you." He mouthed. She simply spit her tongue out at him.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Draco lay quietly in his bed listening to the small ticking of his  
  
clock. It was almost time. He yawned, waiting for her light  
  
footsteps. He smiled when he finally heard her climbing up the steps  
  
to his dormitory. Ginny quietly opened the door and sauntered into  
  
the small slat of moonlight that landed at the foot of his bed.  
  
Draco gasped when he saw what she was wearing. A long silk  
  
nightdress of Slytherin green clung to her body in all the right  
  
places. "I thought you might like it." She whispered. "After all  
  
you were such a good sport when I made you wear those boxer shorts  
  
with the Gryffindor lion on them."  
  
Draco snorted in indignation. "The things I do for you woman." He  
  
opened his arms and she eagerly fell into them.  
  
"I almost got lost on the way over here. It's been so long since  
  
I've had to come to your room." She taunted.  
  
"Gods, Ginny, You won twice in a row! It's not like it's been that  
  
long since the last time I won." He grumbled.  
  
"Oh, did I hurt you pride Draco? Ginny purred running kisses along  
  
his neck and shoulders. "Let me make it better."  
  
"Mmmm please do." Draco whispered. Ginny kissed him solidly on his  
  
lips deciding that with this game losing was almost as fun as  
  
winning. 


End file.
